One-Shots!
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**hey there guys! **

**I've decided to do another "Request a one-shot" thing :) Reason I deleted my other was because I had no time. **

**These are the rules for this one: **

**It HAS to be Austin & Ally or an R5 one-shot. OR it can be both.. Like Austin & Ally crossed with R5. **

**So yeah.. It HAS to be Austin & Ally or R5 :) **

**It can be ANYTHING what you desire :) And then I'll write it :) Okay? YEY! :D **

**GET REQUESTING! **

**REVIEW WITH YOUR REQUESTS GUYS!**


	2. Dummiberr - Ross Carey

**Here you are! Your 'smutty' one-shot :) **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO COURTNEY ATKINSON FOR THE SMUTTY PART! SHE WROTE IT! NOT ME! **

* * *

It was a regular night. Actually.. It was a party night. A girl called Carey was going, and so was a boy called Ross. They didn't really know eachother. Well, they did.. But only from a distance.

Throughout the whole night Ross had been keeping a close eye on her because he'd seemed to of notice she kept on having a lot to drink.. So did he. But he was more worried about her because she didn't seem like the drinking type.

"Okay!" Ross said taking the drink away from her "that's enough.. I've been watching you for ages and this is like the tenth drink.." Carey then gave him a looked "Who do you think you are?" She asked "just give me it!" She said reaching for it, he just held it up in the air so she couldn't get it. She was small, so it made it easier for him to hold it up. "You've been drinking aswell, so why do you care?" She asked giving up and folding her arms. "I can handle it.." Ross said tipping it out onto the floor.

Carey then hit him in the chest "I can so!". "Oh yeah, try walk in a straight line?" Ross challenged her. She then turned around and began to walk, she stumbled though and fell to the ground. "Told ya.." Ross said before going over to her "should I just take you home?" He asked. She shook her head "No! My parents will kill me for being drunk! You can't let me go home!" She begged. Ross nodded "Fine I won't.. Just come home with me, I'll take care of you." He said helping her up and slinging one of her arms round his neck. "You sure?" She asked "it could be a bad idea.." her words were becoming more slurred. "Yeah, I'm sure.. Not gonna let you go home with some stranger am I?" He said beginning to walk to the door. "But you never talk to me when we're at school?" Carey said reminding him. "Okay then, I'll make sure you go home with someone else then. Preferably someone who you don't you.." Ross said about to let go of her. "NO!" She shouted "you'll do..". "Thought so.." He said.

When Ross got to his house he put Carey on the chair outside whilst he reached into his pocket for his keys. He was finding it hard because he'd also been drinking and his vision was going all funny. Eventually he found his keys and opened the door. He then slung Carey's arm over his shoulder.

Ross stumbled into the house with Carey clinging to his shoulders. "Is this your house?" Carey's voice was slurred from all of the alcohol she'd had at the party."Of course it is, did you think I just broke into a random guy's house for the hell of it?" He pouted at Carey and tried to look insulted but failed as he looked into Carey's eyes. She felt her face turn red as his eyes gazed into hers, but luckily he didn't notice since he was so drunk. With Carey slumped over his shoulders he made his way over to the sofa and gently placed her among the cushions. As he stood up Carey grabbed his wrist and pulled him on top of her. "Stay with me" He felt her warm breath against his earlobe and could tell his face was going red, _thank god she can't see my face_, he thought as Carey pulled him closer to her.  
They lay like that for a few minutes and as Carey shifted into a more comfortable position she felt something hard poking against her leg. "What's that?" She changed positions so that she was now on top of Ross and saw the bulge in his pants. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down."C-Carey? What are you doing? Wai-" He was cut off as she grazed her fingers against his bulge, which was now only covered by his boxers. Ross let out a moan. "You like that?" She repeated this action and received another moan from him. "C-Carey" She didn't let him continue as she pulled off his boxers completely to reveal his manhood.

She stopped in her tracks, feeling her face heat up."Okay you've had your fun… Now it's my turn.." Ross said. And with that he regained his position on top of her and proceeded to remove her shirt. Carey's face immediately flushed red as his eyes bore upon her. She brought her arms up to conceal her covered breasts , only to have them removed by Ross as he pinned her hands above her head. "Don't cover yourself , I want to see everything," Carey's face turned an even brighter shade of red before she regained her senses. "Perv," She pouted, making her look even more adorable and it turned Ross on even more. He reached behind her back attempting to unclasp her bra, but failing. Carey let out a giggle at his struggle and took the bra off herself.

Once her bra was removed he moved down to her jeans and pulled them off, along with her underwear leaving her completely naked. "Hey, why am I the only one who's completely naked? You've still got your shirt on," Carey sat up and pulled Ross's shirt off, leaving him naked. "Happy now?" He let out a smirk. "Very," Ross positioned himself over her as he gazed adoringly into her eyes, "Are you ready?" He asked.

After receiving a nod of approval from her he thrust himself into her, she screamed in pain. Ross stopped after hearing her cry and looked down on her with eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?" Ross asked. "Y-yeah I'm fine. You can move now," She said.

He thrust himself deeper inside her, getting faster with every thrust and earning loud moans from Carey's mouth. After a while he and Carey both reached their climax and Ross collapsed on top of her. "I love you" He said after he regained his breath. "I love you too," Carey kissed him and they both fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D **

**COURTNEY ATKINSON WROTE THE SMUTTY BIT! O_O NOT ME!**


	3. TrauzllyIs4ever - Austin & Ally - Auslly

**Rated K +**

* * *

Ally was stood backstage as Austin was about to go perform on stage for a concert with a duet with another famous girl. Selena Gomez. Ally was excited for Austin because she was the first big singing artist that he's ever sung with! Of course he was supposed to sing with Taylor Swift one time but Dez knocked her out with a pumpkin. Long story.. Not gonna go there.

Anyway it was almost time for their performance together when Dez came out of Selena's dressing room acting all suspicious "Dez, what have you done?" Ally asked walking up to him. "Nothing!" He lied. "Dez.." Ally said giving him a stern look. That broke Dez "Alright! I'll tell you!" Dez said giving in "I may of accidently given her something bad to eat.." "WHAT?!" Ally screamed. "Don't worry! She'll be fine, in like 2 - 5 days.." Dez said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Austin then came running back stage to Ally and Dez "Where's Selena we're going on in like 3 minutes!" Austin told them. "Dez made her sick and now she can't perform." Ally said. "Who am I gonna get to perform that knows the lyrics of the song in time for us to perform?" Austin asked. "I don't know!" Ally said. "What about Ally?" Dez asked. "Thats a great idea!" Austin said. "No!" Ally said almost instantly "what about my stage fright?" "You managed to perform Don't Look Down with me at the Halloween bash." Austin reminded her. "That's because nobody knew it was me." Ally said. "Please Ally, there's nobody else who knows the lyrics better than you." Austin begged.

Ally shook her head. "Look," Austin said taking her hands "just don't focus on the crowd.." Ally blushed a little when Austin took her hands "B-but.. I'll freak out.." Ally said. "Just look at me then whilst singing, please Ally?" Austin begged. "Fine." She gave in. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Austin said basically attacking her with a hug. "Austin, your on!" A man said with a black shirt on.

Austin then held out his hand for Ally to hold. Ally took it and they both made their way to the stage, when Ally saw the huge crowd she felt a sickly feeling in her stomach. "Its okay.." Austin whispered to her. He then grabbed the mic "Hey everybody!" Austin said threw the mic "there's been a little change of plan. Selena can't perform tonight curtsy of my friend Dez.. So, my bestfriend and song writer Ally is gonna perform this song with me! But go easy on her, this is one of her first times performing.." The crowd then cheered. Austin the handed Ally a mic.

The music then began to play, which made Ally start to get nervous.

_Austin: _

_There you come with your big, brown eyes and I'm so sure you got me mesmerized.  
So sure I'm just about to fall for you  
But you don't even try and catch me, so I_

_Ally: _

_I pick myself up, I pick myself up.  
Boy, you might be falling but I think I better not.  
My heart's still mine  
I'm gonna take my time, but_

_Both: _

_Don't leave cause there's something about me and you._

You gotta stick around, stick around around.  
Oh, You gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's  
Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found.  
You gotta stick around.

_Austin: _

_Any other guy would fall at your feet  
They think I'm crazy but they're nothing like me.  
I've always been the kind to think things out.  
And I'm kinda wondering what you're all about.  
So I_

_Ally: _

_I make my mind up, I make my mind up.  
But boy, you gotta know that I'm not in a rush._

She then realized there was now nothing to be afraid about performing, so then she started getting really into the song.

_Ally: _

_I'm a fun girl not a dumb girl so.  
Wait a minute_

_Both: _

_Till I got you all figured out._

You gotta stick around, stick around, around.  
Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's  
Love baby, real love, love baby we've found.  
You gotta stick around.

Take a look, take a breath.  
Take a chance on everything I've said.  
Take your heart. And take your time.  
And maybe one day you'll be mine.  
Ohh, maybe one day you'll be mine. (Woah)  
Yeah!

You gotta stick around, stick around, round.  
Oh, you gotta hang round' if you wanna find out if it's.  
Love baby, real love, love baby we've found.  
Stick around, stick around, round.  
Oh, you gotta hand 'round if you wanna find out if it's.  
Love, baby, real love, love baby we've found.  
You gotta stick around.

There you come with your big brown eyes and I'm  
So sure you've got me mesmerized.  
Stick around.

Austin and Ally both finished the song and then the whole crowd went wild. They both then waved before going off stage.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Ally said getting all happy and hugging Austin. "I know right!" Austin said hugging back. They then pulled away. "Oh my god.. I just feel like.. I'm invincible and nothing can stop me!" Ally said smiling back. "Same here.." Austin said smiling. Ally looked at him confused a little, but then Austin started leaning in where he then kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Hope you liked the one-shot! :D**


	4. Superluvinsdtv - Rosslington - Rated M

**I'm gonna do my best with this Rated M one-shot.. So I am sorry if it comes out bad! :( **

**Rosslington One-Shot For superluvinsdtv (from Twitter!)**

* * *

"Ross!" Ratliff said "will you calm down! You don't even deserve her anyway.."

Ross just sighed. Nobody was it his house. They'd all gone out somewhere without Ross. Typical. They'd do that wouldn't they..

Also the bad thing that happened was that he saw his girlfriend, Maia Mitchel, cheating on him. With his co-star from Teen Beach Musical. He always thought Maia and that guy were so close. Gr..

Right now.. He was so angry he was capable of anything.

Seen as though nobody was in Ross's house, Ross went to Ratliff's because he needed someone to talk to. Ratliff was the only one who was free and actually had time for Ross. Nobody else seemed to care in this world.

"But how could she do this?!" Ross asked punching the wall. "Okay," Ratliff said pulling Ross away from the wall "don't wanna leave any holes in the wall now do we. Because when my Mom and Dad get home they'll be asking questions and well.. I'll get the blame.." Ross shook his head and smiled a little "Sorry.." Ross said before going back to frowning.

Ratliff sighed he could see how much Ross was hurting.

"I'm gonna kill him, nuff said!" Ross said going towards the door. Currently they were in Ratliff's room. "NO!" Ratliff said jumping infront of him "that's just gonna get you into more and more trouble!" Ross rolled his eyes "Get outta my way Ratliff.." Ross said beginning to loose his patients. "No." Ratliff said. "Yes." Ross said. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes!" "No!" "FUCKING YES!" Ross shouted. "FUCKING NO!" Ratliff shouted back. Ratliff then took a deep breath.

God.. Ross was such hard work sometimes.

Ross then pushed Ratliff out of the way "Ross no!" Ratliff called. Ratliff then grabbed Ross before pulling him back away from the door.

But Ratliff pulled him back too much and too fast which cause them both to go tumbling back onto the bed. Ross ontop of Ratliff.

As Ross went to go get up off him, he looked down at Ratliff in the eyes. Ratliff looked up into Ross's eyes. Never before when they've looked at eachother in the eyes have they.. got this feeling before. It was strange.

Next thing Ross knew, he was.. leaning in? Leaning in to kiss Ratliff. Ratliff didn't hesitate to push Ross off him anytime soon, so there was no stopping Ross really. Soon both of their lips touched and it was like a wave of energy went straight through them both.

This is a feeling they have never felt for one another before.

To Ross's surprise Ratliff deepened the kiss. Soon hands just started travel all over one another's body. Round necks or running through hair on their head.

Next thing, after a couple of minutes of hardcore making out.. Cloths.. They started to come off and fly elsewhere around the room.

As much as Ratliff would love to continue, he pulled away "Ross.. What are we doing..?" Ratliff asked, breathless. "I don't know.." Ross said "but I don't care.." Ross then crashed his lips down onto Ratliff's again.

This time, Ratliff rolled over so he was ontop of Ross and they both continued into the process that was going on here between them both. And if they were honest neither of them wanted it too end. At all. Not in this entire life time. So was it time to take it up to the next step? Yes it was.

Ratliff then began to thrust in and out of Ross causing him to go into a whole load of pleasure "Oh my god.." Ross moaned. Ratliff couldn't help but laugh a little at Ross. But he didn't mind. He liked- Not wait.. He loved it too. Maybe just as much as Ross was, because Ratliff was beginning to moan to as he began to thrust in and out harder.

"Oh my god Ratliff.." Ross, yet again, moaned.

After making Ross go through a senseless phase of pleasure.. Ross then realized it was time to make Ratliff go through the same. So as soon as Ratliff stopped and pulled out, Ross took Ratliff by surprise by flipping him over so this time Ross was ontop.

Before Ratliff got a word in, Ross kissed him passionately on the lips and of course Ratliff returned the kiss. Then as soon as he wasn't expecting it, Ross thrusted into him which gained a moan of pleasure from Ratliff. "Mmmmmm." Ratliff moaned, as he couldn't find anything else to say/moan.

Ross then began to thrust in and out harder and faster "Oh my god Ross..." Ratliff moaned. Ross continued giving him this pleasure, until Ross then found himself moaning aswell. Both of them found themselves moaning throughout the whole lovemaking scenario.

Soon both of them just collapsed. Ross collapsed onto Ratliff before beginning to catch his breath, same with Ratliff. Oh god... That was definitely something. Neither of them wouldn't mind trying it again.

As Ross collapsed onto Ratliff gasping for air, Ratliff welcomed him into his arms and both of them just layed there. "Oh my god.." Ross said trying to recover whilst breathing heavily to try regain his breath "that was.. amazing.." He said whilst smiling a little. Ratliff smiled a little also "I know.. You can say that again.." Ratliff said, having the same reaction as Ross.

Within minutes both of them just fell straight asleep.

What a night to remember.

* * *

**Okay! :D That was my first EVER boyxboy Rated M one-shot! :D Personally.. I think I am becoming more confident with Rated M things :) :D **

**Anyway, Keely, I hope you enjoyed this! :D It took my a while.. But.. I did it! :D Anything for Rosslington! :D **

**INFO ABOUT ONE-SHOTS: **

**You can now ONLY request one-shots between members of R5 OR the Austin & Ally cast! :D K? Thanks! Get requesting! :D3**


	5. HJ Russo - Ratliff & Laura

**Hope you like it! :D **

**Might not turn out as good as the Rosslington one I done. I feel proud of that one xD**

**HJ Russo - Ratliff & Laura**

* * *

Laura just kept on walking away ignoring Ross's voice behind her, trying to catch up to her. "Laura, please wait! Let me explain!" Ross begged running after her. Laura turned around and shot Ross a death glare "Explain what?" Laura asked "how your a two timing little pig!" She said before slapping him across the face.

When Ross first ever asked Laura out, she knew she should've said no. But his charming good looks and his hazel eyes got the better of her and she was like putty in his hands.

Maybe if she'd of said no she wouldn't of had her heart broken. She just caught him with his co-star Maia Mitchel. By the grin on Maia's face when Laura saw them, it had gone exactly how Maia had planned. Obviously this was all Maia's idea. But Ross had to be so frickin' stupid to fall into her trap!

But no more, Laura was gonna take none of it.

"Have a nice life with Maia, Ross, because I want nothing to do with you," Laura said "unless we're doing Austin & Ally." "Look. Laura, I know it looks bad," Ross said "but I didn't mean to. She tricked me!" "Oh, yeah the whole 'she-tricked-you' excuse. How low!" Laura snapped "you wouldn't like it if I cheated on you with.. er.. with.." "With who?" Ross asked. "With one of your brothers! Or Ratliff." Laura said, trying to scare him.

It wasn't working.

Ross rolled his eyes "Right now, I couldn't blame you if you did." "Well maybe I will." Laura said folding her arms. "Fine, you do that." Ross said. "I will," Laura said turning around, then she faced Ross "but it won't be cheating because me and you are done. We're through!" "But Laura!" Ross called. "But nothing!" Laura snapped "just don't talk to me.."

She then walked off.

When Laura got as far away from Ross as possible she collapsed onto a bench where she started crying. How Ross be such a fucking jerk? She thought he was a nice guy. A sweetheart as she put in interviews with him or alone. Now this. All she wants to do is run him over with a lorry. Then burn him.

Wow.. Who knew Laura could seem so nice but yet.. Cruel? But she had a reason.

After being sat on the bench for a little while she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go away Ross.." Laura said not even bothering to look. "Well first of all," Ratliff said "I'm not Ross.." Laura turned around and looked up at Ratliff "Oh hey.." She said smiling sadly. Her eyes were wet from all of her tears.

So Ratliff plopped down on the bench next to her "What's wrong?" Ratliff asked "what's Ross done?" Laura let out a noise that made her cry more. The thought of Ross and Maia just made her sad and upset. "Okay," Ratliff said putting an arm around her "why don't we go back to mine. That was its more private and we've got less chance of Ross running into us." Laura nodded.

Both of them then went back to Ratliff's.

"And that's why I wanna run him over with a lorry." Laura said, just finishing explaining about what had just gone down between her and Ross. Ratliff nodded "Wow.." Ratliff said shocked "what a jerk." Laura nodded before shaking hr head "Anyway, I'm sorry I had to bore you." Laura said about to stand up. "No, no," Ratliff said pulling her back down onto the couch "it's okay! I don't mind." He said smiling. She smiled a little also. "Plus, I enjoy cheering people up," Ratliff added "so.. what do you wanna do?" Laura shrugged. "We could.. Watch something on TV or something.." Laura said. "Sure, how do you feel about horror movies?" Ratliff asked. "Er.. Not my strongest point.." Laura said cocking her head "but. sure. Why not." Ratliff smiled and laughed.

Within the next hour both of them were now watching a horror film. It was the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Laura kept on jumping and sometimes, she let out a little scream. There was one point where she ended up almost jumping on Ratliff's lap "Whoa." Ratliff said. "Sorry.. I just get scared easily.." Laura said chuckling. "I-it's okay.." He said "I don't mind." Laura then looked back at the TV where another scary scene came on and she jumped, this time she ended up having her head on Ratliff's chest. "Okay, maybe we should turn this off.." Ratliff said reaching over for the TV remote and switching it off. "You can look now Laur.." Ratliff said.

Laura then lifted her head off his chest before looking up at him. She smiled when their eyes met, Ratliff smiled also. "I.. er.. I better be getting home.." Laura said standing up. "Okay." Ratliff said.

Both of them then walked to the front door "Thanks again Ratliff." Laura said hugging him. "No problem." He replied hugging back. They then pulled away from the hug and looked at eachother. Laura's hands still placed on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. Both of them threw eachother a little smile. Next thing.. Ratliff bent down and kissed her on the lips. Laura was taken back, but she didn't hesitate to kiss back before wrapped her arms around his neck. Ratliff deepened the kiss.

They both stood there in the passage way of Ratliff's home just making out that was until Ratliff picked Laura up where she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then pressed her against the nearest wall as they continued to attack one another's mouth. Ratliff then began to leave trails of kisses from her mouth until he reached her neck where he kissed and sucked. No doubt which would leave a hickie of some sort. Laura then out a moan as Ratliff kissed her neck. Then he made his way back up to her lips where he then took Laura off the wall and back to his room.

Soon cloths came off and they continued onto the bed, where they had a lot of love making.

Did they regret it?

No they did not.

* * *

**Hope you like it! :D Sorry it didn't go into detail, I was in a rush because I had to do something for my Mom. :) But maybe next time I will! :D **


	6. AllywilsonR5 -Riss (RikerRoss)- Rated M

**K. So this is a Rated M of Riker/Ross that Ally wanted :) I think it was her anyways.. haha. I'm not sure x"D I think she asked me on Twitter. ****So yeah.**

**Thank you for everyone who prayed for me whilst I wrote this, it means alot.. x"D Haha. **

**Naa, it's just cause I loved Ross & Riker and I don't think I could _EVER _imagine them both like this in a sexual way together. So that's what made it hard for me to write x"D Cause it's like.. Ross is fucking a older version of himself and Riker is fucking a younger version of himself. As HJ Russo said x"D Haha**

**But I'll do my best! Sorry if it turns out crappy! **

**Let me know what you all think! :)**

**If you don't like Rated M, Rated M R5 or Rated M incest R5.. This one-shot isn't for you... JUST SAYING.**

* * *

**AllywilsonR5 - Riss (Riker/Ross) - Rated M**

Ever had that one feeling in the world where something happens between you and someone you love in your family and your scared that things will never be the same again because of it?

Well that's exactly how Ross and Riker feel right now.

They didn't ask for all this to happen. They were just home alone.. And it was a pretty good thing they were aswell otherwise if they were caught they would of been in for the long run. I mean.. They didn't initiate it. All they had was a harmless little drink.. And then well.. Things got out of hand after their fifth one. And well.. That's all she wrote.

**=== THAT NIGHT ===**

Well this was just absolutely great. Ross kinda knew there was a reason why he shouldn't of been dating the slut of Australia. Maia Mitchel. Like.. Why did he in the first place? Infact why did he trust Calum as his apparent 'bestfriend' in the first place. No. Otherwise he wouldn't of just been told by Maia that he was breaking up with Ross because she was cheating on him with Calum.

CALUM.

That makes things awkward between those two now when they're on the Austin & Ally set. Just absolutely fucking marvelous.

It's a good thing that only Riker's home because then Ross can freak out and be angry with no questions asked. Hopefully. Riker isn't exactly one to ask questions about his brother's and sister being angry and frustrated he just lets the ball roll and lets them get on with it. Unless they're upset and crying, then he makes it his business.

Ross came in the house and slammed the door behind him, turned around only to be greeted by a weird look from Riker who was coming down the stairs. He looked just as pissed as Ross did. "What's wrong with you?" Riker asked. "What's wrong with _you_?" Ross asked leaning against the door. "I asked you first." Riker said. "Your the oldest." Ross said. "Your the youngest, therefore you have a lot to answer for." Riker said.

Ross sighed and came off the door "Alright," Ross said "Maia was cheating on me." Riker let out a laugh "How ironic." Riker said coming down the rest of the steps and going into the kitchen. Ross followed giving Riker a confused look "What do you mean?" Ross asked. "Tell Laura, her sister is the biggest slut known to man kind." Riker said. "Oh god.. I'm guessing she cheated on you two?" Ross asked. "How'd you know?" Riker asked. "Lucky guess." Ross said.

Riker sighed before going over to the cabinet and took out two glasses "Want a drink?" Riker asked. "Depends. What's your definition of drink?" Ross asked. "A drink where your Mom, Dad and siblings are away and so they won't know about this 'drink'." Riker said. Ross shrugged. "C'mon, I'm not gonna tell them your drinking," Riker said "not like you don't deserve it." Ross sighed before giving in. Even though they weren't really arguing about it. Ross was gonna say _Yeah _anyway.

Riker then poured out the alcohol, not knowing what would happen next after a couple of drinks. Considering it was vodka, and they were drinking it straight with nothing else. They were bound to be bladdered within half an hour. They took one swig of their first drink, and Ross squinted his eyes at how strong it was. Riker just laughed at him "Can't handle it?" Riker asked. "Yeah, it's just that stuff.. It's strong." Ross said letting out a little cough, hitting his chest. "Its bound to be, it's vodka. C'mon, keep up bro." Riker said pouring some more into Ross's glass. "You trying to make this a game or something?" Ross asked. Riker shrugged "DO you want it to be?" Riker asked.

"Oh yeah, a game where lets see which one of us hits the kitchen floor first and falls asleep," Ross said sarcastically "can't wait to see who wins!" Riker just shook his head and poured some more into his own glass.

By each glass, they both just downed them all one by one. Like hell they were forgetting about Maia and Vanessa. Think they don't even know their own names by now.

There was about an inch left of vodka left in the bottle, Ross went to go pour the rest of it into his glass.. But in all honesty.. He was too drunk to even hold it so he just left it on the side whilst Riker was sat at the dining room table with his face flat on it whilst Ross was leaning against the counter trying to stand up straight.

Within the space of 30 minutes.. They'd drank a full bottle of vodka to themselves and they were totally out of it drunk as skunks. "I don't think.. I can walk.. In a straight line.." Ross said with his words slurred, as he hiccuped. "I don't think I can either.." Riker said with his words just as bad as Ross's.

This is why it's good to have big brothers. They let you get drunk and forget about whore's who you thought you loved. "I think I'm gonna go to bed before I.. pass out on the floor." Ross said slowly standing up straight from the counter. "Yeah, same here.. bro." Riker said trying to stand up. But instead he failed and ended up falling back onto the chair, where he began to laugh out of drunkenness.

Ross laughed also before stumbling over to Riker "Lemme help you." Ross said holding out his hands, wobbling a little like he was gonna fall back any moment now. Riker grabbed onto Ross as Ross flung one of Riker's arms round Ross's neck and began to walk towards the stairs, even though they were banging into walls on their way there. Which was quite funny if any of them saw them.

Next challenge; getting up the stairs. "Oh this should be good." Riker said as his words became even more slurred. "Right?" Ross said. Slowly they took it step by step. There was even one point when Ross started to lean backwards and they almost tumbled down the stairs. Which would of been funny.

Alas, they made it up the stairs. "Success." Ross said. They then stumbled towards Riker's room. Ross's plan was to just dump Riker in his room and go to his own. But that was obviously not what was gonna happen. Well. It's what Ross and Riker thought were gonna happen.

Some how, with some sort of miracle Ross and Riker made it outside Riker's room without falling over onto the floor. Ross then just kicked the door open. Wide open. Before entering the room. Ross then stumbled over to Riker's bed with Riker, planning on to just dump him there and leave before stumbling into his own room and into his own bed. But that's not what happened.

As he got Riker hovering over his bed, he released Riker out of his grip where Riker fell onto his bed gradually, but Ross ended up tumbling down with him ontop of him. Ross just let out a sigh. He really couldn't be bothered moving, even though he was in a awkward position ontop of Riker.

"I hate my life.." Ross groaned. "Same.." Riker said tapping the top of Ross's head "same.." "I mean.. Am I that horrible that she had to go cheat on me?" Ross asked getting all upset. Ahh. Another symptom of drunkenness. The water works. "No, your not horrible Ross. She's horrible," Riker said words slurred "she's just a slut.. She don't deserve anyone like you. Was I that horrible that Vanessa had to go behind my back also?" "No. Your a great person aswell Rike." Ross said. Ross was even more drunk than Riker was. It was funny.

But not funny seen as though what is about to happen next..

Ross then decided it was time for him to get up and go to his own room. But as he tried to get himself up with his arms, he fell back down onto Riker. So once more he tried to get up. But because Ross was struggling Riker decided to look down at his brother struggling. He smiled and laughed a little as he looked at him.

When Ross heard Riker's laughing, he looked up at him as their faces were inches away from eachother as Ross looked up to him in the eyes. "What you laughing at?" Ross asked. "You. Struggling." Riker said. "I do not. Ross Lynch, does not struggle." Ross said. "Oh but I beg to differ!" Riker said. Ross could basically smell the alcohol coming off Riker's breath and Riker could smell the alcohol coming off Ross's breath.

Something primal inside Ross just made him want to lean in and kiss Riker right there. But Riker already beat him to it. Riker put one hand behind Ross's neck and pulled him in close where he kissed him on the lips softly.

Ross's mind just went cablamo as soon as Riker's lips touched his. It was.. Weird. He didn't feel any need necessary to pull away from the kiss, infact, he kissed back and both of their lips began to move in perfect sync. Which turned to making out. Both of their hands began to run through one another's hair as the kiss became more heated. As Riker ran his hand through Ross's blonde hair, Ross let a small moan out whilst still kissing him into Riker's mouth.

Riker then moved his hands down to the bottom off Ross's shirt where he began to tug at it alot. And with the help of Ross the shirt came off and went elsewhere around the room, same with Riker's shirt. Then the trousers. Where they were both just left in their boxers. Which were bound to come off anytime soon the way they were both carrying on.

Could this get any wronger or incest? Sure they were drunk and they didn't know what they were doing.. But it doesn't give them any right to do this. Boy were they gonna regret this in the morning. They both then moved further onto the bed and when they were Ross left Riker's lips before leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck. And then down to his chest leaving kisses and sucks on his abs. Riker let out a moan as Ross done so. Ross then went back up to Riker's lips. Ross then put his hands down to Riker's boxer's before slowly taking them down off him throwing them off somewhere else in the room. Riker then returned it.

Riker then rolled over so he was now ontop of Ross. Normally Ross would feel Riker's crushing weight on him, but seen as though Ross is muscular, he could take his weight. The one thing Ross wasn't expecting Riker to do was flip him over, which he did. Ross braced himself for what was about to happen next. He knew. In all honesty, he didn't care. He'll worry about it later.

Riker lined himself up before thrusting hard into Ross, causing him to let out a moan. Riker then bent down to Ross's ear lobe "You like that..?" Riker whispered into Ross's ear. Ross nodded as Riker continued to thrust in and out of him slowly. "Faster..." Ross begged. Riker didn't have to be told twice. He picked up the pace and began to thrust faster, but layed a little bit more down on Ross's back which allowed him to go deeper. "Riker.." Ross moaned. The sound of Ross moaning Riker's name, just completely turned him on. He knows it sounds wrong and incest, but he just really couldn't help himself. He felt himself about to cum as he continued to thrust into his brother. Eventually he did. He came right into Ross.

Ross could literally feel it, and he moaned at the feel of it. Ross then felt Riker's hand move down Ross's torso all the way down to his 'below area', Ross could literally feel himself about to loose it if Riker was about to do what Ross thought he was about to do. Which he did. Riker put his hand on Ross's shaft and began to pump it up and down slowly.. Before getting faster and faster. "Oh god.." Ross moaned, gripping tight hold of the bed sheets as he was sent through uncontrollable waves of pleasure. That's when he lost it and came all over Riker's hand and the bed sheets.

Riker then collapsed on Ross's back as both of them reached their climax in their _**drunken**_ states. He then rolled off Ross beside him trying to catch his breath back. Ross then came to a decision, he may be _**drunk** _out of his mind, but he wasn't gonna let Riker have the satisfaction of letting Ross just be pleasured. Nope.

Ross moved down slowly in the bed, Riker with no clue didn't even notice. Until he felt something down at his crotch area. His eyes widened as he felt something warm going up and down it. Ross's tounge. Ross was licking up and down Riker's shaft, and Riker let out a moan of pleasure before slowly putting his hands through Ross's hair. Ross then put his whole mouth around Riker's member before pumping it up and down with his mouth. Riker gripped onto Ross's hair and trying his best not to let out a moan, but he failed. He then out a moan and just moved his hands through Ross's hair as he began to thrust in and out of Ross's mouth.

Once again he felt himself about to cum.. Which he did and it just poured out of the sides of Ross's mouth. After a little while Ross stopped and crawled back up next to Riker where he collapsed, regaining his breath. "Night Ross.." Riker said, breathless. "Night Rike." Ross replied, in near enough the same way.

**=== THE NEXT MORNING ===**

Ross's eyes twitched before they opened slowly. Oh wow. Did his head hurt like hell? Yes it did. He can't even remember last night at all. All he remembers is Riker taking out two glasses from the cabinet and that's as far as his memory goes.

Everything after that.. BLUR.

He's gonna need some pain killers for his head. But he couldn't be bothered getting up out of bed so he'll go back to sleep for a little while.. Then do it. So he turned over in "his" bed to face what was next to him. "Oh hey Riker." Ross yawned before closing his eyes. "Hey Ross." Riker yawned.

That's when they realized. Both of them then opened their eyes and looked at eachother. "Ross.. What are you doing.. In my bed?" Riker asked. "I don't know.." Ross said sitting up and looking around. Nothing. He couldn't remember anything. That was until he saw cloths on the floor.

Everything hit him like a tun of bricks.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck! No no no no no!" Ross shouted fling back onto the bed. "What's wr-" Riker stopped. He saw Ross was shirtless.. And felt himself naked. "Oh no no no no no no no no no no no!" Riker chorused "w-we didn't.. Did we..?" Ross rolled his head and glared up at Riker "No Riker. We're lied butt naked in your bed with all of our cloths around the room for nothing!" Ross said sarcastically "of course we did you absolute idiot!" "Hey! Don't blame me!" Riker yelled back at him. "You offered me the drink!" Ross said. "You took it. You didn't have to." Riker said. "You forced me!" "That's a lie." Riker said. "I know.." Ross sighed.

Ross looked at Riker "W-well.. What do we do now.?" Ross asked.

"I don't know.." Riker said "I do not know."

* * *

**K the fuck did I just write?! OMFG. Like.. I cannot believe I have just wrote that.. OMFG. **

**God forbid the day R5 find my FanFiction account & this one-shot folder. GOD FORBID IT. **

**Hope you liked it Ally O.o **

**So.. er.. Yeah.. Request those one shots between those R5/Austin & Ally member's/cast... **

**TELL ME WHAT YA THINK :)**


	7. TheWantedHOA - Rydellington - Rated M

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!**

**Okay so this is a one-shot requested by "TheWantedHOA" I know, she/he requested it ages ago, but I have only JUST gotten round to going from the beginning of the requests.. So here you are! :D**

**I'll do my best with the Rated M! I'm not very good with boy/girl stuff haha**

**Thank you HJ Russo ( Aly4R5) for helping me to try come up with a plot to this before all the.. smut haha.**

* * *

**TheWantedHOA - Rydellington - Rated M**

* * *

Rydel screamed as she heard another large clap of thunder and something crash onto the floor outside. It's bad enough she hates thunderstorms, but when she's home alone? Yeah, that's ought to work out well. She'd been sat downstairs on her own for ages with the lights on in the livingroom being a nervous wreck with the wind blowing about the constant clap of thunder and the strikes of lightening. It appears when her family is away and Rydel is left on her own, thunderstorms decide to be at it's worst then.

One of the many reasons she hates living in L.A. When she lived in Colorado with the other part of her family, storms like these weren't as bad. This just seemed like it was the worst storm Rydel has ever had to put up with. By herself. She sighed. Why couldn't she of just gone back to visit her family in Denver with the rest of them instead of staying back on her own? Then she wouldn't be shitting bricks right now.

There was a strike of lightening and rain began to pour down and smash off the floor real hard. "Stay calm.. Its just rain.." Rydel kept on whispering to herself "its just rain.."

Another strike of thunder and lightening came, but this time it made everything go out. The lights, TV, everything. She let out a huge scream which could of made the neighbours think she was being raped or murdered. She's surprised that they haven't thought that now and called the cops. One last strike of lightening and that's when Rydel had, had enough.

She got her cell and began to look through it. She wasn't staying here on her own, she would get a friend to come stay with her or she'd go to her friends house. She looked through the options she had. Quickly she looked at the time. _10:30 p.m. _She sighed. It'll be too late to call anyone now.. Wonderful. But hey why not give it a shot?

She began to look through her phone book on her cell.

_Laura Marano - _Nope. She'll be in bed probably getting ready for an early start at Austin & Ally.

_Raini Rodriguez - _Same as Laura.

_Calum Worthy - _No... They're not that close. Plus, he'll be the same as Raini and Laura.

_Maia Mitchell _- She doesn't know if she's still in the country or has gone back to Australia for a little while.

She sighed, this was useless.. She couldn't think of anybody else. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.. Who the hell would be knocking on her door at this time of the night? She got up and slowly walked to the door. She saw a dark figure stood at the door, whoever it was kept on knocking. She didn't know if she wanted to answer it. But.. Why would she want to leave some poor person out there in the pouring rain for?

Rydel opened the door, she smiled but her eyes widened too "Oh my gosh! Ratliff what the heck are you doing?!" Rydel asked "get in here!" She said pulling him into the house from the rain outside.

She shut the door and locked it before turning around to the soaking wet drummer boy before her. She wasn't going to lie. Ratliff looked hilarious when he was drenched in the rain. Also... Cute if she doesn't say so herself. She let out a small giggle "What are you doing here at this time of the night?" She asked smiling. She was kind of relieved Ratliff had came. With the weather being like and all. "Thought you'd be with Kelly?"

"Er.." Ratliff said looking for words. He didn't know how to say this to her without her saying anything or laughing more than she already is. It's bad enough that she's laughing about him being wet from the rain, what would she saw if she knew that his girlfriend - well ex-girlfriend - had just broken up with him because she was cheating. Yeah. That'd make him look like a fool "that changed.." He said sadly. It didn't mean to come out sadly.

Rydel frowned "What happened?" She asked "did you two.. break up?"

"Something like that.." Ratliff shrugged with a frown.

"Aww, Ell," She said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Ratliff gladly hugged back and accepted it as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck "it's okay," She said as she tightened the hug a little "You don't have to feel embarrassed," She could tell that's what was wrong with him. He was embarrassed and ashamed. "wanna talk?" She asked, still in the hug.

"Not really," He said as he put his hands more around Rydel's waist "m-maybe.. maybe later.."

Rydel nodded in the hug before she pulled away, Ratliff's hands remained around her waist, they didn't seem to be going anywhere. Not that Rydel minded, it's just she thought he'd be more.. Hurting over his breakup then putting his hands on her. "Look, Ratliff," Rydel said with a small smile "if there is anything you need tonight.. Anything you want.. Just let me know.. I'm here for you!"

Ratliff nodded with a small smile "Thanks.." He said.

Rydel smiled up at him, as she went to pull away to walk into the livingroom again, Ratliff pulled her back and kept her there, making Rydel confused. Ratliff cupped her face before bending down and placing a soft gentle kiss onto her lips. Rydel was taken back. Why would Ratliff even kiss her? Not that she's complaining. She always has took a little bit of a liking to Ratliff.. But she didn't think he would feel the same way! With him having a girlfriend and all.

With it being her very first kiss, who's to say she wouldn't enjoy it? Especially with a guy who she's liked. Ratliff on the other hand.. Didn't know what he was doing. Sure there's always something that's attracted him to Rydel, but he just feels bad that he may be doing this to try get over Kelly. Even though he shouldn't be bothering. But when he kissed Rydel it was different from the times he'd kissed Kelly. It felt... More real.

Rydel wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She was kind of new to the whole kissing thing, there was no doubt that she'd probably end up messing up. Though if she was messing up, Ratliff would of probably stopped by now. The kiss became more heated, Ratliff moved his hands down lower before he picked up Rydel wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He then began to make his way up the stairs.

They got into Rydel's room, Ratliff kicked the door shut as Rydel went back onto her feet. Ratliff moved his hands down to the bottom of Rydel's shirt as he kicked his shoes off his feet as well as Rydel. As he tugged at the bottom of her shirt, beginning to take it off Rydel stopped him. "Stop.." She said as air became an issue for them both "what are we doing?" She asked as she got closer to him "you just broke up with your girlfriend... How do I know your not just doing this to get over her?" She asked,

Ratliff took a piece of Rydel's hair in his hand gently and began to play with it as their faces were inches away from eachother "Because.. I'm not.." Ratliff said. _Anymore. _He finished off in his head. Ratliff then bent down and kissed Rydel on the lips before both of them fell back onto Rydel's bed. Ratliff on top of her.

As their tounges battled together for dominance - needless to say Ratliff won and began to explore Rydel's mouth with his tounge - he soon began to get hard for her, and his crotch rubbed against her heat against the cloth of her jeans. Rydel moaned into Ratliff's mouth as she felt his erection rubbing against her. She moved her hands from Ratliff's neck down to the button of his trousers where she began to un-zip and pull them down until his trousers were practically round his ankles. Soon she made his boxers go down with his trousers exposing him, she then took off his t-shirt as well.

One thing was for sure if they were caught now, Ratliff would be killed by Rydel's brothers. By brothers she means Riker. Riker would practically wrap his hands around Ratliff's neck and choke him until he was dead if he found out that his bestfriend and little sister were about to have sex. Or had sex. Cause no doubt this was what the night was going to end in.

She moved one of her hands down to his cock and wrapped it around firmly before starting to pump it with her hand. Ratliff closed his eyes in pleasure as he tried his best t continue to make out with Rydel, but it wasn't working. He had to pull away "Rydel.." He moaned as she continued to pump his shaft "ugh.." Ratliff then laid down beside Rydel as she let go of him and then she got ontop of his naked body, as she was still clothed.

Rydel placed her lips ontop of Ratliff's as she still felt his erection rubbing against her, she then began to leave his lips down his chest leaving kisses until she made her way back downwards. Once she got there, she then took his cock into her mouth before beginning to pump it with her mouth. Ratliff flew his head back in pleasure as he felt Rydel's mouth around him, pumping him. He put his hand through her hair as she continued to suck him off. "R-Rydel..." Ratliff moaned again.

Ratliff lost it before he came into Rydel's mouth, Rydel then took her mouth away from him before kissing him back on the lips where Ratliff could taste himself from her lips. He then put his hands at Rydel's shirt before taking it off her and unhooking her bra. After that, he put his hands down to the zip and button of her jeans before taking them off her as well as her underwear where they were left ontop of eachother making out. Ratliff flipped Rydel over so he was back on top of her, he then placed his lips onto hers. Doing exactly what she had done before. Leaving trails of kisses from her mouth to her chest area. He then let one hand go down until it reached her opening. He stroked the outside of it with one finger practically teasing her until he put one in, moving it around. "Oh.." She moaned. Ratliff smirked. He was glad he could have this affect on her. He then put two fingers in and began to finger her moan. "Ratliff.." He removed his fingers from her opening before replacing it with his tounge. He inserted his tounge inside before beginning to flick at her clit with it. She gripped onto the bed sheets with her hands biting down on her tounge trying not to moan as loud as she felt the need to. But that didn't work. He gave it one flick with his tounge "Ratliff!" She moaned, loud. Loud enough that if anyone was in the house that they'd come running into the room to see why she was moaning his name.

He then moved his tounge from her opening before going back up to her lips, kissing them softly. Rydel put her hands around his neck again gently as he let his hands go to her waist. He let his hard cock hang on the outside of her opening, just waiting to thrust hard into her. But not yet. "Ratliff, stop messing on. Just do it." She said, in a demanding tone which just turned Ratliff on even more. He didn't have to be told twice. He then slammed himself into Rydel before beginning to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Ratliff.." she moaned "oh my god.." The effect Ratliff was having over her was amazing. This may be her first time, first kiss, maybe even first boyfriend but it was just so amazing. She couldn't even put it into words.

"F-faster.." Rydel managed to moan out. Ratliff then began to pick up the pace with the thrusting, Rydel began to move her hips along with it where they had a nice rhythm going. Ratliff began to feel Rydel tighten around him. "Rydel.." He moaned "fuck..." He was so close. "Harder, Ratliff.. harder.." She cried/moan. Ratliff then wrapped Rydel's legs around his waist, giving him more advantage to thrust deeper inside of her. He then slammed himself harder into her. "Ratliff!" Rydel screamed his name. "Rydel." He moaned. He continued to thrust in and out of her, giving them both mighty pleasure. Finally, Ratliff shooted his load into Rydel.

After a small while, they both stopped. Ratliff pulled out of Rydel before laying down next to her, pulling the covers over them both. He then pulled Rydel into his arms as they laid there breathless. "That was.." Rydel breathed out. "Amazing.." Ratliff finished.

With that the new lovers fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

**Yay! My first Rydellington smut.. Haha x"D Anyway, I would just like to say.. I do NOT come up with these on my own! These are requested by YOU and YOU only! Okay? :D**

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED: Because I am trying to get them all done the ones that are pending okay? SO NO MORE REQUESTS!**


	8. 4everawriter - Raura - Rated T

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED**

**OMFG. One one-shot that ISN'T rated M... THANK YOU! Haha x"D**

**Today I am basically getting all these one-shots done to get my creative juices flowing for my other stories! :D *Cough*Our Generation*cough* & The others of course! Haha **

* * *

**4everawriter - Raura - Rated T**

* * *

Ross sat in the far corner of his dressing room watching everyone getting along and having a good time. He would of been getting involved in it all, but something inside of him didn't want him too. He just watched everyone. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Ellington, Raini, Calum and of course.. Laura. All of them were laughing and having such a good time but him. Why he wasn't having a good time?

1. He wasn't in the mood.

2. He couldn't take his eyes off Laura.

3. He couldn't take his eyes off Laura having a good time with her brother.

He just sat back basically sending death glares to his brother Riker. Sure he should be happy at the fact Laura was finally getting along with her brothers, sister and bestfriend seen as though at first when she met them she was too shy to even make a conversation with one of them. Now she can talk to them how she talks to Ross, Raini and Calum. But now Ross is starting to think that Riker is just taking advantage of that now.

Ross knows that Riker isn't that low to actually take advantage of someones kindness like Laura's - with them having the age difference of 21 and 17 - but he just feels like that's changed. Riker isn't stupid enough to actually go after someone who is under the legal age.. Or is he? Ross doesn't know. He's just beginning to wish that he would just take a step down and get away from Laura before he goes over there and explodes on him.

As Laura and everyone else were messing on, Laura was laughing uncontrollably to the point where she forgot where she was going and ended up tripping over something on the floor. She let out a small shriek as she began to fall to the floor, but lucky for her she was caught by Riker and got put up back to her feet.

"Whoa, you need to watch where you step." Riker said, as he was doing his best not to laugh at what he had just witnessed Laura do and still holding her.

Laura nodded as she couldn't help but laugh at what she had just done "Will do Riker, will do."

Ross just sat there watching them both, waiting for Riker to let go of her and for them to go off and do their own thing. He counted five seconds in his head, still never let go. Five more. Nope. Another five. Ross just sighed heavily before getting up from where he was sitting, storming from the room slamming the dressing room door behind him.

Everyone looked towards the door confused.

"Well.. Someone pissed the bed this morning." Rocky just randomly came out with, as the awkward silence began to fill the room.

Almost everyone in the room giggled or laughed at Rocky's little comment. Trust him to come out with something like that. Normally they would of expected Calum or Ellington to say something like that. But.. In all honesty, it is a Rocky thing to say something like that.

Laura looked around at everyone in the room "Nobody going to go see what's wrong with him..?" Laura asked.

Everyone just looked around at eachother. None of them dared to go out the room to see Ross, he could explode on one of them. Laura sighed, which meant it looked like it was up to her. As she went to go to the door, a voice stopped her.

"I'll go," Ellington said as he stood up "chances are he'll talk to me more than any of you.. No offense."

"None taken," Laura said as she slumped herself down on the couch "he tells you everything anyway."

He nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Once Ross had stormed out of the room he realized something. Where the hell was he going to storm to? He couldn't leave the Austin & Ally studio because they needed him, and there's only a limited number of places where he could go without being found by anyone in the room he was just in. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he found himself walking to anywhere where his feet would take him. Some odd reason they brought him to Laura's dressing room.

He walked in and looked around. Nobody was in. It was clean as usual. He looked over to the wall where there was a number of pictures on the wall of the Austin & Ally cast and some R5 ones with Laura in. He looked at them all and smiled at the ones of him and her. He found one just in the corner of all the pictures and took it off the wall.

It was from the NBT Finale when himself, Laura and Raini were sat on the couch. He didn't actually think she would print that picture off seen as though on most pictures Raini had been cut out of it. But on this one all three of them were on it. He sighed before putting it back in it's place.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice said from behind him.

Ross turned around "Ell, what are you doing in here?" Ross asked as he saw Ellington half way through the door.

"Bigger question.. What are _you _doing in here?" He asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know," He said "I just came here... What are you doing here?"

"Came to find you after you stormed out of your dressing room," Ratliff said as he shut the dressing room door "why'd you storm out the way you did?" Ross just shrugged, he tells Ratliff everything.. But this is just one thing he doesn't really want to tell him. Though he wouldn't be surprised if Ell guessed what it was because he could read Ross like a book, he knew him too well. "Cause.. You stormed out after Laura fell and Riker caught her," Ratliff said beginning to explain out loud rather than in his head of what had just happened back in the dressing room "when he had hold of her you looked like you were going to explode and..." Ratliff paused for a minute before looking to Ross and grinning "aww... Does Rossy have wittle cwush on Waura?" Ellington asked in a baby voice, swaying side to side like a little girl, pouting.

Ross just glared at his bestfriend and shook his head at how Ellington was mocking him basically. Though it's him. He always does that.

Ellington the nudged Ross in the arm as he had walked over to him "Do you?" He asked "c'mon Ross.. You know you do.." Ross just rolled his eyes "Ross likes Laura, Ross likes Laura!" Ellington began to repeat, making fun of him in a 10 year old's tone.

"Your twenty... Not ten Ellington." Ross reminded him, seen as though that was the way Ell seemed to always acted. Not that he cared.

"I know my age Ross," Ell replied "but.. Tell me.. Is it true?"

Ross went to shake his head 'no' but ended up nodded "N- Yeah." He admitted "just seeing Riker and Laura like that was just really getting to me, y'know?" He began to explain to Ratliff "like.. When she first met you guys, she could barely get a word out to you guys cause she was so shy around you all and then she began to get use to you guys and now can talk to you all how she talks to me.. Ever since she's been able to, it seems like Riker is trying to.. Get her if you get me. Its just annoying me how he is taking advantage of her! If he likes her why didn't he say!"

Ellington just laughed at Ross. "What...?" Ross asked confused as to why he was laughing.

"First of all Ross," Ellington started "Riker is _not _taking advantage of her.. If he was.. I'm sure everyone would of noticed by now. By everyone I mean; Me, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Raini and Calum as well as your Mom and Dad. He's just being nice. You know Riker.. He's got a big heart. He's nice to everyone and he doesn't like her Ross.. Your just blinded by your love for Laura.. He acts like that with Raini. Maia when she's around and in the country! You just see him more that way with Laura then them too because you like her so much. Trust me.. I'd know if Riker liked Laura, Ross." He explained.

Ross sighed, maybe Ellington was right. Maybe he's just blowing this whole thing out of proportion.

The door then opened to Laura's dressing room and in entered Laura, she let out a small scream when she saw Ross and Ellington in front of her "What the heck are you two doing in here?!" Laura asked.

"I came in here and found Ross," Ellington said "Reasons as to why _I _am in here.. As for Ross... He doesn't know." He said as he let out a small laugh at the end of his sentence.

"Right.." Laura said to Ellington with a small nod. She then looked over to Ross and smiled before walking to him "You okay now? You left the dressing room in a horrible mood."

Ross nodded, with a small frown "I guess so."

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Yes!" Ellington almost shouted "Yes! You two should most definitely talk about it!"

Ross glared at Ellington "Ellington.." Ross smiled through gritted teeth "what are you doing..?" He laughed nervously a little.

"Leaving you two alone so you two can 'talk' about what's wrong," Ellington said as he walked backwards towards the dressing room door "hopefully- ow," Ellington's back collided with the dressing room door, so he put his hand down to the handle and opened it "hopefully," he continued "things will be different... _VERY _different," He winked at Ross "by the time you two come out."

Ross looked on the small table where he saw two empty glasses "Do you need them glasses Laura?" Ross asked. Laura shook her head. Ross smiled before picking it up.

"Very different indeed.." Ell continued with a grin.

Ross then threw one of the glass cups at the door to hit Ellington, but Ellington ducked and the glass shattered off the door. Ellington smiled and just gave Ross a thumbs up "Go get her tiger!" Ellington said. Ross just glared at Ellington "I'm gonna go before you decide to-" Ross picked up the other glass before shooting it at him again, Ellington just missed it by ducking "there it is!" Ratliff then quickly left the room, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Ross! What the heck!" Laura shouted "When I said I didn't need them.. Didn't mean you could go smash them!" She said as she went over to the shattered glass and picked it up in her hands before putting it in the bin in her room.

"Yeah well.. He annoyed me."

Laura looked up at Ross and just glared at him "He annoyed you?" Laura asked "so that was your excuse to throw glass at him? TWICE?!" Ross nodded "Pretty much, yeah.." He said.

Laura shook her head, she'd honestly had enough of Ross's attitude lately. It's almost like she wanted to get an axe and swing it round his head, if that didn't sound too harsh. He'd just.. Hadn't been.. Ross lately. More of an angry Ross that nobody had never seen hardly.

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of the way your acting."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked confused.

"Moody. Angry. Constantly snapping at people," Laura said "jeez Ross..it's like your a girl on a constant period."

Ross would of laughed at that - IF she was talking to someone else. "Well.. Your just blind that's why!" Ross let slip.

Laura looked at Ross confused "What do you mean I'm blind?" She asked "I'm sure I have pretty perfect eye sight Ross."

Ross rolled his eyes "Oh c'mon Laura.. as if you haven't figured it out yet," He laughed almost mockingly at Laura "the way Ellington was mocking me before he left.. The way I have been when Riker has basically been flirting with you.. Give me a break Laura I thought you were smart."

Laura thought about it for a moment, when it clicked with her "Wait a minute.." Laura said "Ross... D-do you.." She began, getting Ross's hopes that she actually got it "do you not like the friendship I have with Riker?" She asked.

Ross's face just dropped to annoyance and dis-pleased. _She's a fucking idiot.. _Ross thought. "Yes Laura, that's it, I am jealous of your fucking friendship with Riker." He said sarcastically. Clearly, Laura never got the sarcasm.

"Well why?" Laura asked "its nothing special! We're just friends Ross! Same as me and Rocky are friends," She went on. Maybe Ross should just tell her cause that's what he was thinking. Tell her get it over with and destroy their friendship even more than it already is starting to fall apart "Same as I'm friends with Ellington, same as Ryland.. Same as-"

Before Laura got a chance to finish off the sentence she was cut off when Ross basically quickly walked closer to her and pulled her into a kiss. If he can't tell her just show her? Clearly she wasn't going to stop with that friendship lecture. Maybe now she'll get the picture.

Laura was taken back by the kiss. Not like she hadn't kissed him before. But that was for Austin & Ally when they filmed Chapters & Choices and the season 2 finale of Austin & Ally. But this time it was different. It wasn't Austin and Ally kissing.. It was.. Ross and Laura. As in.. Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Real people. Not made up characters in a TV show.

She then melted into it and put her arms around his neck, he then pulled away "Now.. Do you get what I meant by your blind?" Ross asked.

Laura smiled with a small laugh and nodded "Yes.."

"Good.." Ross said as he bent back down and kissed her again.

* * *

**Omfg... How long has it been since I've wrote about Raura :O haha x"D I hope you lied it! :) Even though the ending was kinda crappy. Haha x"D**

**Remember: REQUESTS ARE CLOSED.**


	9. HJ Russo - Rockaura - Rated T

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED**

**You all know I don't ship Rockaura.. So you should be all lucky I am doing this.. Haha.. **

* * *

**HJ Russo - Rockaura - Rated T**

* * *

Rocky was sat at home on his own seen as though everyone in his family he shares the house with was out at Puerto Rico. He decided he didn't wanna go. But that was only cause he was kind of ill the day they were all going and what was the point in going somewhere fun like there when all that's going to happen when he's going to be ill? Needless to say days later, he was absolutely fine. Just great. Now all he wants to do is fly out to Puerto Rico to join them all. But he can't. Too late. Grr.

There's nothing he can do anymore to entertain himself. Sure he can go see Ratliff, but lets face it.. He's probably with Kelly or something. So he is well off the list. Calum. Nope. Not very close to him. He literally felt like banging his head off a wall. That felt like it would be more fun then sitting here doing nothing all day.

He stood up and went to go into the kitchen to get something to eat when there was a knock on the door, making him having to retrace his footsteps all the way to the front door. If it wasn't anybody who could keep him entertained then he is actually going to scream, kill the person at the front door then back flip off Mount Everest. Yeah... That sounds fun.

He opened the door and he seemed surprised to see who was there "Laura? What are you doing here?" Rocky asked "Rydel's with Ross in Puerto Rico.. And well.. You can guess where Ross is." He said with a smile that told you he was annoyed.

Laura nodded "I know they are."

"Then why are you here?" Rocky asked confused.

"Cause.." Laura said "my parents aren't home. Raini's busy, Calum's in Canada and.. you were third option.. So.. wanna hang? Kill a couple hours?" She asked. Rocky just continued to look at her with a strange look. Laura then sighed "never mind then.. Sorry I bothered you.. You just go back to doing.. Whatever it is you do when nobody is home.."

Rocky grabbed Laura by the arm and pulled her back into the house "I didn't say go.." Rocky said as he pulled her inside and shut the door. "I just wasn't.. Have never.. Expected you to come here.." He said. It's true. He has never thought that Laura Marano would want to hang out with Rocky Lynch seen as though she is so close to Rydel and Ross.

Laura laughed a little "Don't worry," Laura said "if anything... Riker would be my last option out of you guys!"

Rocky laughed at Laura. He has never known anybody to say Riker would be their last option to hang out with someone in the Lynch kids or R5. It's always been himself or Ryland for some reason. Maybe because they're not tall and blonde like two certain brothers of his.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Laura asked as she noticed Rocky staring into space. Clearly he was thinking about something ever since she said that.

Rocky folded his arms and looked at Laura "The real reason you came to visit me... Lets face it Laur, I'm always everyone's last choice to hang out with."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Rocky! Listen!" Laura said as she pushed him against the wall and held him by the arms "you are _never _anybody's last choice to hang out with! You got me! Your not mine!"

"Oh yeah?" Rocky asked "grinning then where am I on your 'people who I would like to hang out with list'?" He asked as he came away from the wall by three inches closer to Laura.

Laura looked at Rocky from head to toe before looking back up to his eyes "Does this answer your question?" Laura asked. Rocky looked at her confused, she then brought her hands up to his face before bringing it down onto her lips kissing him softly.

_Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay then... _Rocky thought in his mind as Laura kissed him. Laura. Laura Marie Marano. Austin & Ally star. World famous star. His baby brother's bestfriend. The brother that could quite possibly have a crush on. Well shit. But he highly doubts it... Rocky's seen the way Ross and Ratliff act with eachother and look at one another, so the chances of Ross liking Laura are out the window.

Rocky couldn't help but mentally shrug. Laura's hot, so why waste this moment? He wrapped his arms around Laura's waist and deepened the kiss. Laura wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck. He left trails of kisses from her lips down to her neck where he kissed and sucked causing Laura to moan. He went back up to her lips and she began to remove his shirt with her hands.

He stopped her "Not here." he said pulling away from the hug. Laura smiled before returning to the kiss.

* * *

**Meh... I've had this written up for ages... & I just dont have the energy to write the Rated M because I have a headache... So.. Sorry Ally! **

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED.**


	10. ANON - Rockel (RockyRydel) - Rated Mish

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED**

* * *

**ANON - Rockel (Rocky/Rydel) - Rated Mish.**

* * *

Rydel came home from spending the day with Laura her bestfriend that she had made a long while back when her little brother Ross started Austin & Ally. She got home to find the house was completely empty. Nobody was home. Which confused her because she was pretty sure later today that they were all suppose to be catching a flight over to Denver to visit family.

_Oh no_

She mentally face palmed. She got home too late and now she can't go on the stupid flight to get to Denver. Rydel sighed before going into the kitchen where there was a note left along with two plane tickets. How sweet. Her Mom and Dad must of left her plane tickets so she can get the next flight out which isn't till... Tomorrow. Rydel saw as she read the plane ticket. She picked up the note.

_To, Rydel & Rocky,_

_Seen as though we were running late for the flight to Denver and couldn't wait for you both any longer we decided to go ahead without you, but don't worry. We bought two extra airline tickets for tomorrow incase something like this happened. So remember, wake up early tomorrow the both of you and get to Denver as soon as possible. There's some money in the jar on the side to get something to eat for you both if you don't feel like cooking and Rocky attempts to cook and burns the kitchen down :)_

_Love Mom _

_PS Ross wrote that part about Rocky_

Rydel laughed, she wondered why the writing was different there. Then something occurred to her.. Where the hell was Rocky to be home so late for the plane?

All of a sudden someone burst through the door "I'm home! Sorry I'm late i-" Rocky stopped as soon as he saw the house was empty "where is everyone?" He then came to realization that everyone had left him behind "aww man... They left without me and now I'm home alone." He sighed. But then he thought about it. Home alone wasn't actually a bad thing "Alright! I'm home alone!" He called out happily.

He then began to make his way into the kitchen so he could get something to eat, as soon as he walked through Rydel jumped from behind the door and scared the hell out of Rocky. He then screamed, like a girl which made Rydel laugh even more than she was.

Rocky began to breathe heavy "You scared the living shit out of me Rydel!"

"I could tell by your scream!" Rydel laughed before imitating Rocky's girl scream. She then walked to the otherside of the kitchen where the jar was that had money "seen as though we're home alone, I don't think its safe for you to cook seen as though you'll burn the kitchen down."

"As Ross said in this note.." Rocky said who had the note in his hand. Rydel nodded. He then scrumpled it up before throwing it in the bin "what are we going to eat then? There's nothing to eat in the fridge before Mom and Dad get back from Denver and go to the store."

Rydel then slid the jar so it was in Rocky's sight to see where all the money was. "Ooohh... So we gonna get take-out?" Rocky asked.

"You know there is a reason why your last on the list to be put in charge of things Rocky," Rydel said as she held the jar in a hugging position "this may just be one of them.." She then put the jar back on the side before taking some money out "so.. You want to go get something now or wait..?"

"Wait, I'm not that hungry." He said.

Rydel nodded "Okay," She said "i'm going to go check if the back gate is locked, I don't think it's shut properly from when I came in before." She then proceeded outside to the back gate. Just as she suspected it wasn't locked. So she began to lock it.

Rocky sighed. There had to be something to entertain him whilst he was home with his sister. Then he thought of something. Sure Rydel will probably most likely kill him when he goes through with this. But what the heck? He crept outside slowly until he got to the hose pipe that was hanging on the wall, he grabbed it before turning the tap on slowly. He stood there waiting for Rydel to come round the corner.

"You know Rocky, I'm not stupid.. I knew you'd do something like this." Rydel said from behind.

Rocky turned around to see Rydel there with a big bucket of water "You wouldn't.." He said.

"Test me."

Rocky shrugged before spraying Rydel from head to toe with the hose pipe before throwing it on the floor, he couldn't help but laugh at his soaking wet sister in front of him. She screamed as the cold water hit her "ROCKY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted. Rydel almost forgot about the bucket of water she had in her hands. She grinned at Rocky before going towards him slowly.

Rocky began to back up "Now, now Rydel... Lets be reasonable.." Rocky said with his hands up in defense. Rydel continued to go towards him with the bucket of water teasing him as to whether or not she was going to throw it over him. Eventually Rocky got fed up of her. It was obvious she wasn't going to do it otherwise she'd of done it by now.

He sighed "You know what, ima go inside because your obviously not going to do-" Before he got a chance to finish off the sentence, Rydel threw the ice cold bucket of water over him. "Run. Before you die." He said.

Rydel dropped the bucket before running into the house, seconds later Rocky ran after her. They got to the passage way towards the door of the house before Rocky caught up to her where he grabbed her from behind before going into the livingroom and throwing her down onto the sofa. Sure their parents might just kill them for getting the furniture wet but by the time they get back from Denver it'll all be dry.

As Rocky threw Rydel onto the couch, Rydel managed to grab Rocky's arm and pull him down over the sofa with her. But with Rocky being heavy, he just went straight over onto the floor, which made Rydel go with him seen as though she still had hold of his arm. She then flew straight ontop of him.

Rocky groaned in pain as she collided with his body. She may only be petite compared to Rocky, but dang.. He wouldn't advise anybody let her fall on you with force.

Rydel let out a small giggle "Sorry.." She said. "It's okay." Rocky said waving it off.

Alas, they both looked at eachother in face to face in the eyes. Now they've both looked at eachother before in the eyes before face to face, but they've never done it so they were just inches apart like now. Something felt different when they were looking at eachother. They know they shouldn't be thinking it, with them being related and brother and sister but it was just something different.

Rydel doesn't know what happened, but the way they were just looking at eachother something just came over her. She lent down and kissed Rocky on the lips. The realization then hit her what she just done, she pulled away as fast as she could "Oh my god! I'm sorry Rocky! I don't know what came over me!" She said, loud enough for someone to hear in the next room. Lucky for them nobody was home.

Rydel went to go get off Rocky to run from embarrassment but instead, he gripped her tightly before pulling her back down where he pulled her back into the kiss. Rydel's eyes widened as their lips re-connected together, but somehow she just melted into the kiss putting her hands on his shoulders seen as though they were on the floor and her hands couldn't wrap around his neck.

Rocky didn't know what came over him but as soon as Rydel pulled away from the kiss, he didn't want it to end. He knows he should be thinking it's wrong because of their relation, but he couldn't help but make it feel right. So he just pulled her back and kissed her. By the looks of it Rydel didn't want it to end neither because she put her hands onto his shoulders. He then moved his hands around her waist as they continued to make-out together on the floor.

Realizing where they were was uncomfortable, Rocky decided in his mind they needed to go somewhere where it was more comfortable. He then began to get up off the floor, not breaking the kiss with Rydel, soon both of them were stood on their feet and Rocky picked Rydel up so she was wrapped around his waist. He then began to make his way upstairs.

* * *

He kicked his bedroom door shut both of them stood in the middle of the room, Rocky moved his lips from Rydel's down to her neck where she let a small quiet moan escape from her lips. "Rocky.." She moaned. Something about her moaning his name actually turned him on by the way he could feel himself hardening up in his pants. _This is so wrong _both of them thought. But they didn't care right now.

Rocky moved his hands to the bottom of her top before lifting it up over her head just leaving her in her bra, he licked his lower lip inside of his mouth at the sight before putting his lips back onto hers, slowly moving his hands down to undo her bra which came off and landed on the floor. As their bodies rubbed closer together and the kiss got more heated, Rydel moved her hands down to Rocky's belt buckle before undoing it and taking off his pants all the way down to his ankles. He soon kicked them off before taking off his own shirt where he was left in nothing but is boxers. Rydel was just left in her jeans and underwear. But that was soon changed when he put his hands down there and removed them both, making their way over to the bed. Rydel then pulled down his boxers.

They both moved further up the bed, Rocky left trails of kisses from Rydel's lips down to her chest area and then he moved them back up to her lips as his cock hovered outside of her heat, practically teasing her waiting to thrust in. Rydel was getting impatient with the tease "Just do it." She said almost demanding, which she was/

He didn't have to be told twice, one thrust and he entered Rydel causing her to moan out his name. He then continued to thrust inside of her as Rydel ran her hands through his longish brown hair, tugging at it at each thrust doing her best not to moan out his name or be too loud. But that didn't work "Rocky." She moaned. Who'd of thought she'd ever be doing that?

As he continued to thrust himself in and out of her, Rydel found herself just wanting more and more of it "F-f-faster.." Rydel managed to moaned out. Rocky then picked up the pace of his thrusting, making them both go into waves and waves of pleasure.

"Rydel.." Rocky finally moaned out.

Rydel wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck, pulling his head closer to her where he was basically having his head into her neck. But wasn't. "Harder..." She moaned out.

As he thrusted into her harder, Rocky could feel Rydel's wall tightening around him which made him moan "Fuck Rydel.." He moaned.

At last, they both reached their climax and both of them collapsed onto the bed beside one another. Rocky pulled Rydel into his arms and soon both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**I got half way through this.. and lost complete inspiration... This is what happens when I get distracted -_-**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! The person who requested it!  
**

**REMEMBER ONE-SHOT REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!**


	11. ausllyforeverafter -R5AA Truth Or Dare

**I am not going to say this again... REQUESTS ARE FUCKING CLOSED STOP REQUESTING OKAY.**

**iloveR517: NO! NO MORE FUCKING REQUESTS OKAY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! asdfghjk Lucky for you someone has actually requested a Riker/Rydel one before I closed the requests -_-**

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!**

**Another long pending one! :D**

**I hope you don't mind, but I am going to use your idea for this one-shot! :) But I'm kinda adding my own thing/couple/pairings into it because I got an idea of my own of it, and I don't see the point in doing two one-shots that are basically the same :D **

**Sorry, I have some Rosslington feels i need to let out after today... Haha Aly (HJ Russo), Tony (XxRosslingtonxX) & Nikki (xcomexonxgetxLOUD) knows what I mean... Haha**

**But I still dedicate this one-shot to you!**

* * *

**ausllyforeverafter - R5/A+A Truth Or Dare**

* * *

Laura was getting ready to go to her bestfriends, Rydel, house for the night as well as Raini. The three of them decided to have a sleepover seen as though it was a Saturday and all of them were bored and for once Laura and Raini had nothing Austin & Ally related and Rydel had nothing R5 related. So to celebrate they all decided to have sometime together.

Besides the guys were having some time together by themselves as well. The guys meaning; Ross, Riker, Ratliff, Rocky and Calum. So them five would be off doing their own thing whilst the girls were doing theirs.

All of the girls were sat in the livingroom bored, it was 10:30 at night and they'd done everything they wanted to do. Rydel sighed "Well... That's everything done.." Rydel said.

Laura nodded "Yup," Laura said "what do you guys wanna do now?" She asked looking at the two girls.

Both of the girls then shrugged. Then within seconds all the guys came through into the livingroom, instantly irritating Rydel. She wanted to be with her friends rather than being disturbed by the guys seen as though she's with them all the time and basically all her life. Knowing her luck when it comes to her having kids she'll end up having boys and being surrounded by them.

Forever.

"Guys, go away!" Rydel complained.

"Why?" Riker asked "we're bored and we wanna watch TV. You go away." Rydel the picked up a pillow before throwing it at her older brother which hit him in the side of the head, so he then picked it up before throwing it back at her and then he sat down on the couch.

Ratliff then sat forward from where he was sitting "You know what I think would be fun to play," Ratliff said. Everyone then turned their heads to Ratliff waiting for him to say this "wonderful" idea "truth or dare.. All of us." All of them then just groaned "Oh c'mon guys! It'll be fun!"

"I think it'll be fun," Riker said "gives us all something to do.."

Everyone in the room just sighed and agreed to it before getting in one big circle.

As the game went on all the truths and dares became more funnier and silly, but they didn't mind because it passed time. Ross then spun the bottle that was in the middle of the circle, it landed on Calum "Calum your daring-" He paused as he spun it again "-Rocky!"

Rocky looked at Calum "Alright ginge show me whatcha got." Rocky said.

"Ginge? Really?" Calum questioned. Rocky nodded "Alright," Calum said "I dare you to jump in the pool outside."

"Alright." Rocky said standing up.

"In nothing but your underwear." Calum finished off.

"You kidding?"

"Nope." Calum said popping the p.

Rocky sighed before looking at the others. "Go on Rocky, go do it. Don;t be a pussy." Ross said.

"I'll show you a fucking pussy in a minute Ross!"

Ross gasped "Rocky! Are you trying to tell us something here?" Ross joked.

Rocky then lunged towards Ross, but Riker got him just in time. Rocky then made his way to the back door where everyone cheered. When he got outside he began to strip down until he was in his boxers. He looked at the pool and then at the six friends/siblings in front of him.

"Go on Rocky.." Laura teased "you can do it.. Don't be a wuss.."

"I'll get you Marano! I will literally give you a dare that you'll cry at!" He said pointing to her.

"Whatever you say, Lynch." Laura said.

Rocky looked at the pool, he took a deep breath before running and jumping into the pool. He basically screamed when he came above the surface because the water was freezing. Giving that it was during the night and almost 11 p.m.

He then climbed out of the pool before going over to Rydel who had a towel in her hands and wrapping himself in it as he shivered. "I-I-I h-h-h-hate y-y-you C-c-c-calum.." Rocky said as he shivered.

Calum just laughed and patted Rocky on the back "Love you too Rocky, love you too."

All of them then sat down in a circle again in the livingroom of the house "Ratliff, truth Laura." Ross said as the bottle had landed on Ratliff and then Laura.

Ratliff began to think for a moment when something popped into his mind, but it was horrible. No doubt everyone would probably have something to say. But he shrugged, they'd eventually get over it "Who's the first guy you ever slept with Laura?" Ratliff asked.

"W-what?" Laura asked.

"Oh c'mon Laur," Ratliff said "you act like a saint and that you wouldn't do anything dirty this young.. But lets face it.. You probably have.. So c'mon spill!"

Laura was shocked that Ratliff would even come out with something like this, she just shook her head "That is personal Ratliff, and I am not going to tell you." Laura said.

"Aww, why? You ashamed?" Ratliff asked "was your first time Ross? Cause if so then I understand why your so ashamed."

Ross then laughed before straightening his face back to a glare to Ratliff as he smacked Ratliff round the back of the head.

"Really wanna know?" Laura asked.

"Yes."

"Nobody," Laura said "I've never slept with any guy in my entire life." Laura said.

"Huh.." Riker said "I'm a little surprised.. I'm not gonna lie.." Riker said. Now it was Laura's turn to slap Riker round the back of the head.

"Anyway..." Raini said as she spun the bottle in the middle "Rocky your daring-" She paused "- Laura."

"Oh c'mon!" Laura complained.

Rocky cracked his knuckles "Oh I am going to take so much pleasure in doing this.." He said with a grin that just said everything. "Laur, I dare you to sit on Ross's lap."

Laura laughed before standing up "Alright then." She made her way over.

"In your underwear." He added.

Laura turned around and shot Rocky a glare "You fucking kidding me Rocky?" Laura asked. Rocky grinned as he shook his head. "No, Rocky. I'm not doing it." Laura said.

"Laur, you have to do it no matter what no forfeits." Ratliff said "so get ya cloths off and sit on his lap."

Laura groaned before taking off her pajama bottoms leaving her in her top and panties, she then walked over to go sit on Ross's lap.

"Top off. Bra counts as underwear too." Rocky said.

Laura sighed before taking off her pajama top, she then screwed it up in a ball before throwing it at Rocky harshly. He then removed it from his head before giving it to Riker "There ya go bro," Rocky said as he put it on Riker's head "something to remind you of this night."

Laura glared at Rocky before sitting down on Ross's lap in her panties and bra. As Laura got comfy in Ross's lap he couldn't help but blush a little. Now he didn't like Laura in teh way that your probably thinking, it's just well.. You'd blush if you were a guy and you had a girl that was almost naked sat in your lap.

"Aww is Rossy embarrassed?" Ratliff teased.

"Aww Elly gonna get slapped?" Ross teased back.

"What?"

Ross then slapped Ratliff across the face.

Rocky, Riker and Calum watched Ross and Ratliff when Rocky came up with something, he then brought Riker and Calum in close and told them it before resuming. They all agreed to it, but only when the dares were back. Right now it was truth.

Rydel spun the bottle and it landed on her "Oh.." She then spun it again where it didn't even land anybody "fair enough.." She said she then looked at everyone "So.. What's everyone's dirtiest secret?" She asked. Everyone looked at Rydel as if she was loosing it "What? We all have one... The bottle didn't land on anybody. So everyone has the chance now to reveal their little secrets.."

She then looked around as everyone stayed silent. By the looks on peoples faces they didn't seem to be hiding anything. "Okay," Rydel said "lets just move to the dare.." She spun the bottle round.

"Wait.." Riker said "why don't we make it kiss dares now? Or at least.. This one dare.. Or every 3 dares it has to be a kiss between to the two people it lands on." Everyone just nodded to it. "Let me spin it." Riker said grabbing the bottle. He smirked at Rocky and Calum and they smirked back.

They were up to something.

Riker spun and it landed on Ross "Ross you have to kiss-" He spun it again "- Ratliff." He said.

"WHAT! EWW! NO!" Both of them shouted.

"Why Ratliff?" Laura asked "you have to do it no matter what no forfeits." Laura mocked Ratliff with the words he used against her.

Ratliff cried.

Laura then got up off Ross's lap before putting back on her pajama bottoms "Okay who has my-" She looked at Riker who still had it on his head "shirt.." Riker then took it off embarrassed before giving it back to Laura. She then slowly took it from him before putting it back on and sitting down next to him seen as though there was no spaces.

"You two gonna.." Rocky then made kissing noises.

Ross and Ratliff then turned towards and face eachother "Remember.. Just a peck.. 0.1 seconds.. Never have to do it again.." Ross said, as he really didn't want to kiss him. Ratliff nodded as they both began to lean in.

"Ah wait," Calum said stopping them. They stopped "It has to be for 10 seconds.."

"10 seconds! C'mon Calum!" Ratliff yelled.

"No forfeits." Laura said.

Ratliff glared at Laura, he really wished he never used those words to play against her going half naked. They then turned to eachother "Just don't think of it as.. us," Ratliff said "think of it as.. your kissing a pil-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Riker shouted at them.

Both of them took a quick breath before slowly leaning in, closing their eyes, they couldn't watch. Soon both of their lips came into contact and they were kissing.

Rocky then got out his phone before snapping a quick sneaky picture.

The kiss continued, it was about five seconds now until they reached ten. But something just clicked inside them both that didn't make the kiss awkward, in fact they un-tensed and just sunk into it. But of course just leaving it as it was.

"8," Riker was counted "9, 10.." Ten seconds was reached and they could pull away. But they didn't pull away "10.." Riker repeated "guys 10! 10! 10! 10! 10! PULL. AWAY. TEN!"

They then came back to reality and slowly pulled away giving eachother a glance before looking back at everyone. Almost instantly they could all tell things had changed.

"So.. How was the kiss?" Calum asked.

"Er.. I um.." Ross said "like any other," He then realized "but of course not like any other becau- Ima shut up."

"It was okay."Ratliff said.

"Oh," Rocky said as he held up his phone and showed them "so you don't mind if I put this on Twitter and Instagram?" Rocky asked.

Ratliff knew how to play this game. Ross and Ratliff would make a scene of it, and then he'd put it up. But if they made a joke he wouldn't, Ross went to go say something but Ratliff stopped him "No, no, Ross," Ratliff said "go on Rocky.. Put it up there. You go for it. It doesn't bother me."

"Good." Rocky then tapped the screen on his Iphone sending it to Twitter.

"YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY SEND IT DID YOU!" Ross shouted.

All of their phones then vibrated in their pockets.. They looked to see: _rockyR5 just posted a tweet/photo _on their Twitter and Instagram.

"You. Are. Dead." Ratliff said sending Rocky a death glare. Rocky just laughed.

Raini laughed a little bit "love the caption Rocky."

Everyone then took out their phones and read it on Twitter

_Sleepover... #TruthORDare with rossR5 & ratliffR5 #Rosslington? {picture}_

"Oh my god.." Laura laughed as she looked at it on Riker's phone seen as though her's is a flip phone and she only has an ipad "the R5 fans and Raura shippers are going to go insane.."

"You know it's a good thing you and Kelly aren't together anymore otherwise she'd of dumped your sorry ass." Rocky said with subtle laughter.

"Rocky.." Ross groaned "what have you done man.." He put his head in his hands.

"I just made your love life's more easier.. Your welcome." Rocky said as he clicked his fingers and winked.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I got half way through this and it deleted -_- asdfghj so it didn't turn out as planned.**

**ONE-SHOT REQUESTS ARE CLOSED DO NOT REQUEST OTHER WISE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GO OFF ON YOU LIKE A FUCKING BOMB.**


	12. Author's Note

**Okay so this is just an Author's Note for my one-shots and all I am saying is that all one-shots are CANCELLED. I'm so sorry, I just don't have the strength to continue with my one-shots, I'm putting them ALL on hold & complete. But not to worry I'll be back with my one-shots soon! :) Once I have the energy & am not doing things as much, I will just sneakily come back & take this off complete and be asking for requests. But ONE at a time. I'll only take 5 requests when I ask okay.**

**NO MORE ONE-SHOTS**

**for now**


End file.
